El mundo más allá del castillo
by Ella BL
Summary: Serie de Drabbs y viñetas Harry Potterianas, sacadas de ese libro de hojas infinitas y deconocidas, llamado imaginación.
1. 5 años más

Envolvió una pequeña caja de color rojo con un vistoso lazo dorado, para luego mirarlo con aire crítico. Sinceramente no entendía como a algunas personas le gustaba¡era una espantosa combinación de colores!

- ¿Crees que sería buena idea enviarlos con tarjetas? – preguntó el rubio mientras dejaba el paquete junto a un montón.

- Ya es momento de que se enteren. Aparte, llevas cuatro años enviándoles regalos en navidad a Ron y Hermione, se alegrarán mucho de saber quien es su pequeño Santa Claus – Y sumada con una tenue risita, fue toda respuesta dada por el Gryffindor a su lado.

- Weasley se va a morir cuando sepa que ese reloj con el cual se pavonea desde 5º es un regalo mío – Una media sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro.

- Aparte, merecen saber sobre nuestra relación - Dijo mientras contaba los regalos apilados.

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry¡Llevan cinco años sin saberlo, pueden esperar cinco más¡O hasta que nos casemos¿No te parece? – cuestionó Draco con el tono más neutro que le fue posible.

- ¿Disculpa? – Interrumpió abruptamente su tarea para mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados.

- Te preguntaba… - Se levantó casi con pereza del sofá donde estaba cómodamente sentado, para situarse enfrente de Harry al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo – ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

El moreno observó unos momentos la pequeña arca donde resplandecía un anillo plateado, para inmediatamente enfocarla en el ser delante de él.

- Sólo si no tardas 5 años en enviarles las invitaciones a Ron y Hermy – Sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa, y luego, lentamente, besó a su Slytherin preferido.

:. FIN

Con amor,

E.


	2. ¡Juro que Draco es inocente!

En blanco…

Así se encontraba la mente de Sirius Black y la hoja de pergamino ante él, simplemente no podía plasmar algo concreto – o coherente – como se lo había propuesto.

¿Razón de este martirio?

Remus Jhon Lupin de Black… ¡Esperen! Eso último no iba. Se regañó mentalmente, probemos nuevamente. Remus Lupin – mejor -, un chico apacible, amable, inteligente, algo tímido, guapo, condenadamente sexy… ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso carecía de autocontrol?

Se negó a responderse esa pregunta.

Era un caso perdido, estaba malditamente enamorado de quien debía ser su mejor amigo; y ahora intentaba escribirle una _romántica_ declaración, aprovechando la cercanía del conocido 14 de febrero.

Aunque Moony había estado algo esquivo con él, evitándolo constantemente, cambiando de compañero de mesa y muchas otras cosas; Por un momento temió que Remus conociera sus intenciones, pero James lo consoló alegando que era la luna llena – Aunque para esta faltaban aun dos semanas-.

Basta de idioteces, tenía que escribir algo… algo que figurara el nombre al inicio de la carta. Frunció el entrecejo y miró al fuego crepitante en la desolada sala común, dejó vagar su mirada por los envejecidos muebles del salón, hasta llegar a la ventana y disfrutar de un hermoso cielo estrellado.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el gran ventanal, posando su mano en el frío cristal y sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió la médula.

- Remus, ¿Cómo podría decirte lo que siento? – Escapó de sus labios como un murmullo al viento.

- Mejor demuéstramelo – Sintió unas suaves y delicadas manos en torno a su cintura, haciéndolo girar con lentitud. Cuando por fin se encontró frente a frente con esos ojos avellana que tanto amaba, su corazón se desbocó, sintiéndose morir.

Feliz San Valentín – escuchó como la suave voz embriagándolo y luego unos labios sabor a chocolate.

Con amor,

E.


	3. En blanco

En blanco…

Así se encontraba la mente de Sirius Black y la hoja de pergamino ante él, simplemente no podía plasmar algo concreto – o coherente – como se lo había propuesto.

¿Razón de este martirio?

Remus Jhon Lupin de Black… ¡Esperen! Eso último no iba. Se regañó mentalmente, probemos nuevamente. Remus Lupin – mejor -, un chico apacible, amable, inteligente, algo tímido, guapo, condenadamente sexy… ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso carecía de autocontrol?

Se negó a responderse esa pregunta.

Era un caso perdido, estaba malditamente enamorado de quien debía ser su mejor amigo; y ahora intentaba escribirle una _romántica_ declaración, aprovechando la cercanía del conocido 14 de febrero.

Aunque Moony había estado algo esquivo con él, evitándolo constantemente, cambiando de compañero de mesa y muchas otras cosas; Por un momento temió que Remus conociera sus intenciones, pero James lo consoló alegando que era la luna llena – Aunque para esta faltaban aun dos semanas-.

Basta de idioteces, tenía que escribir algo… algo que figurara el nombre al inicio de la carta. Frunció el entrecejo y miró al fuego crepitante en la desolada sala común, dejó vagar su mirada por los envejecidos muebles del salón, hasta llegar a la ventana y disfrutar de un hermoso cielo estrellado.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el gran ventanal, posando su mano en el frío cristal y sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió la médula.

- Remus, ¿Cómo podría decirte lo que siento? – Escapó de sus labios como un murmullo al viento.

- Mejor demuéstramelo – Sintió unas suaves y delicadas manos en torno a su cintura, haciéndolo girar con lentitud. Cuando por fin se encontró frente a frente con esos ojos avellana que tanto amaba, su corazón se desbocó, sintiéndose morir.

Feliz San Valentín – escuchó como la suave voz embriagándolo y luego unos labios sabor a chocolate.

:. FIN

Con amor,

E.


	4. NOESTOYCELOSO

- Draco… Mmm… no creo… ¡ah!… que es… esto sea buena idea- Harry se retorcía sensualmente en la oscuridad del cuarto de materiales del segundo piso.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó entre beso y beso el rubio, al tiempo que retiraba la blanca, y a su parecer muy sexy, bata de laboratorio al hermoso ojiverde.

- ¿Y si… mmm… surge alguna emergencia? – Aún dando alegatos, sus manos se movían solas por el cuerpo del ex-slytherin enfrente suyo, colgándose en la correa y desabrochándola con lentitud.

- ¿Emergencia? – Se separó con brusquedad de su león, mirándolo de manera acusadora - ¡Ah, claro! Si tu trabajo es meterle mano en partes no muy apropiadas a todo hombre y mujer que pase por tu consulta… ¡Prefieres trabajar a estar conmigo! - Sus ojos grises tomaron un color tormenta al pronunciar estas palabras.

- Draco, amor… ¿estás… estás celoso de mis pacientes? – Harry le observó con creciente asombro y algo de diversión.

- ¡No! No estoy celoso, es sólo que desde que entramos como médicos residentes ¡apenas si nos hemos visto! ¡Aparte que los tarados que hicieron este hospital pusieron ginecología y forense en alas totalmente opuestas!

- Estás celoso… - Dijo con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

- ¡NO-ESTOY-CELOSO! – Un espantoso grito se oyó en toda el ala este del hospital Saint Mary, haciendo que muchos de los habitantes voltearan hacia los lados buscando la fuente de tal ruido.

- Sí amor, lo que tú digas – Harry soltó una suave risita al tiempo que besaba la sonrojada nariz de su rubio favorito.

:. FIN

Con amor,

E.


	5. ¿Ser feliz?

Alguien le llamó y sus pasos se detuvieron enseguida, como si hubieran lanzado un hechizo paralizante sobre él. Sus ojos grises se estrecharon al tiempo que su cabeza giraba con lentitud, casi vergüenza hacia atrás, captando enseguida una mata de revuelto cabello negro que se acercaba.

Sin meditarlo mucho, Lucius y Narcissa siguieron avanzando, sin notar en apariencia, que su hijo ya no los acompañaba. Con porte elegante y aristocrático se perdieron entre los largos pasillos del castillo rumbo a la salida.

Harry se detuvo ante el rubio, doblándose sobre si mismo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido durante la carrera, cuando al fin su reparación volvió a la normalidad, alzo su rostro con una mueca pintada en el.

- Potter… - Su ceño se frunció al pronunciar el nombre.

- Malfoy… - Respondió con un retintín ya familiar, antes de continuar – Solo vine para dar…

Pero su frase se quedó inconclusa al oír un leve murmullo de parte de Draco, que había fijado su vista en el acerado piso, detallando cada forma descrita en el.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Un deje de curiosidad se extendía por su tono de voz, mientras se curvaba un poco para observar el rostro de su rival. Que a pesar de los años le seguía sacando una cabeza de diferencia.

- No me hagas repetirlo – Unos ojos grises se posaron con fiereza sobre un hermoso verde esmeralda, retándolo.

- ¿Entonces para que lo dijiste en un principio? Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, Malfoy – Harry frunció el entrecejo, no estaba ahí para discutir con un niñato malcriado.

EL Slytherin suspiró.

- Gracias… - dijo esta vez de manera audible, ganándose una expresión de sorpresa de parte del salvador del mundo mágico. – Tengo una deuda de mago contigo.

- ¿Una deuda de qué? Yo no hice nada por ti -

- Me salvaste la vida dos veces, Potter. Creo que eso se puede considerar algo más que nada – Arrastrando las palabras como acostumbraba hacer.

- Bueno si, pero… - El gryffindor no encontraba algún razonamiento o excusa lógica. - ¡Que importa! No me debes nada, ¿entiendes?

- Gryffindor – casi sonó a insulto, por le tono en que fue dicho.

- No tengo mucho tiempo que perder contigo – Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, extrayendo una lustrosa varita del interior – Toma, solo venía a devolvértela.

- Gracias, de nuevo… supongo – Tomo la varita y un silencio avasallador se extendió sobre ambos, hasta que un gritó proveniente de un pasillo lateral – La Weasley te llama, Potter.

- ¡Oh si! Hasta luego, Malfoy – Y le extendió la mano, aun estando molesto por la mueca de desagrado que se dibujo en el rostro del joven ante él, al escuchar la voz de Ginny.

Draco estrechó escuetamente la mano y justo antes de soltarla un susurro que asemejaba más a un siseo salió de sus labios.

- Nunca te faltará nada, Potter – Y sin más se volvió, aun con la cara desfigurada, dispuesto a alcanzar a sus padres. Caminó rápidamente, hasta que una voz suave y pausada lo detuvo.

- Sé feliz, porque la persona que amas es feliz aunque sea con otro.-

Captó la mirada comprensiva de su madre, acompañada por el contacto tibio de la mano de su padre sobre su hombro.

Y sonrió.

:. FIN

Con amor,

E.


	6. Reconocer

Un suave olor a lavanda le despertó, acompañado con un terrible martilleo en la cabeza, sintiendo como el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando apaciguar el dolor que lo envolvía, esperó unos minutos hasta que su cuerpo logró serenarse un poco y ahora con mayor delicadeza observó que lo rodeaba.

El techo blanco que hacía juego con las desconchadas paredes se le hicieron totalmente desconocidas, al igual que las sabanas que le arropaban y aquel olor a lavanda, lo mareaba. Se sintió sofocado, ahogado entre la calidez brindada por las cobijas y quiso patearlas lejos, para que el aire volviera a los pulmones. Pero apenas intentarlo, descubrió que su pierna estaba totalmente inmovilizada por un yeso y al parecer también su brazo derecho.

Su respiración se agitó, sin saber que pasaba. Se palpó con la mano libre el rostro para descubrir una gruesa venda que cubría la mayoría de su cabeza, sudaba, subió nerviosamente la mano para acomodar sus gafas que habían rodado por el sudor, y para su sorpresa también descubrir algo.

Usaba gafas.

Se vio interrumpido por un joven rubio que entraba en ese momento, luciendo totalmente agotado y portando lo que parecía una taza de café. Su pose abatida le daba un aire solemne, resaltado por su ropa de riguroso negro.

Pero su expresión no duró mucho, apenas le vio sentado en la cama sus ojos se iluminaron con una extraña felicidad. Una mezcla de anhelo y esperanza, dejando sin ningún cuidado el café que antes había cargado y arrojándose sin miramientos sobre él, abrazándole con alegría creciente.

- Harry… - Su voz salía entrecortada, con los grises ojos brillando entre lágrimas no derramadas. – Harry, ¿me reconoces?

Le miró con expresión aturdida, ¿no se suponía que para reconocer a alguien primero había que conocerle?

:. FIN

Con amor,

E.


	7. Decepción

- ¡Crucio! -

Un grito desgarrador cruzó la habitación en penumbras, mientras susurros nerviosos le hacían eco de fondo. Solo unos segundos de tal maldición había bastando para que Severus Snape se retorciera en el piso totalmente adolorido y con todos sus miembros en posiciones poco cómodas.

- Ahí tienes Severus, tu recompensa por juntarte con la sangre sucia – una sonrisa sardónica recorrió la tez de Malfoy que secundado por Bellatrix, había guiado a un selecto grupo de Slytherin hasta aquella aula vacía para presenciar el especial espectáculo.

- Nos has decepcionado – Esta vez fue Rosier, quien con fingida condescendencia le miró sobre el hombro de Lucius.

Los ojos azafrán de Snape, recorrieron a todos los presentes evaluándolos y descubriendo aquella chispa de rencor que les embargaba desde que había pasado a ser la mano derecha de la prefecta Gryffindor. Y descubrió también, que solo le quedaba un camino, odiar a Lily Evans.

:. FIN

Con amor,

E.


	8. El resfriado de Severus

_Hasta el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por prescripción médica._

Severus Snape estaba enfermo.

No tenía conjuntivitis, ni mucho menos sarpullido. No, eso hubiera sido comprensible.

Él, sin previo aviso, había contraído un fuerte resfriado muggle. Sí, de esos en dónde existe un 0,1 por ciento de probabilidades que un mago contraiga. Y es que el viejo Severus era un caso en un millón.

Aunque nunca había gozado de la mejor de las suertes, esto demostraba que alguien en lo alto – seguramente influenciado por Potter y Black– se había confabulado en su contra y trataba de hacerle la vida imposible.

Postrado en la cama como un enfermo terminal y, dicho sea de paso, totalmente imposibilitado de realizar una de sus actividades favoritas: atormentar Gryffindors.

Pensarán que lo espantoso de la situación terminaba allí, pero su almacén de mala suerte era casi inagotable.

Justo el resfriado muggle debe ser tratado y curado con medicinas… muggles.

¿Pociones? Totalmente inútiles.

Que curiosa enfermedad habría dicho Arthur Weasley. Snape simplemente se dedicaba a sacarle la madre y el resto del árbol genealógico a la _curiosa_ enfermedad._Porque el resfriado tiene familia, ¿cierto?_

Sumado a todo lo anterior, estaba el hecho que para recetar medicamentos muggles a un resfriado muggle se necesitaba un médico… muggle.

Pero no cualquiera, no. Tenía que ser uno que al parecer Snape había hecho trizas en su vida anterior, porque no se explicaba que alguien le odiase tanto como para indicarle tomar cosas tan asquerosas. _Poción Multijugos con cera de oído de Troll seguramente sabe mejor que muchos de estos jarabes_.

Por ejemplo, ese brebaje que, aunque Pomfrey aseguraba era solo té de menta, él lo sentía como veneno de Pitón Arbórea. O aquella pastilla _insípida,_la cual prefería cambiar felizmente por baba de calamar gigante.

Y podría haber seguido dando ejemplos hasta el hastío, de no ser por un débil "toc-toc" en su puerta que lo distrajo. Se sopló la nariz antes de responder –con su afónica voz- un "pase" que más sonó a un gruñido. En seguida se arrepintió, la vista de ese cabello castaño veteado de gris y esos cansados ojos chocolate, le hizo aflojar la dura mueca en su rostro.

Recordando el lado bueno de estar enfermo.

Ser visitado diariamente por Remus John Lupin, licántropo, profesor –hasta que desapareciera el resfriado– de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras y feliz amante de Severus Snape.

:. FIN

Con amor,

E.


End file.
